Fun Times in Synchro Dimension, Yugo and Rin
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: side story to Standard-Xyz Foursome, Part 2: Yuya and Zuzu & Yuto and Lulu. title says it all. enjoy. rated for lemon. don't like, don't read


this here is a side story to "Standard-Xyz Foursome, Part 1" for Yugo and Rin. you might see something happen with Rin similar to what happened to Zuzu and Lulu. also, for my idea, I needed a last name for Yugo and Rin. I had to make some up. enjoy.

* * *

Back in the Synchro dimension, we find Yugo on his repaired duel runner dueling Crow. Yugo had Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and one facedown card on the field as Crow only had his Chidori. Yugo had 200 life points and Crow had 2500.

"My turn, Crow, I draw! I activate my facedown card, Re-dyce-cle, and use it to special summon Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke! Now time to make him a different level." A digital dye appeared as it spun before it glowed on 1. "Now, Daiko Duke becomes level 1! Time for a synchro summon! I tune my Level 1 Den-Den Daiko Duke to my Clear Wing Dragon! Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the Yugo evolved his signature monster, but none more so than Rin Yamakaze. She had feelings for her childhood friend. When the parasite forced her to fight Yugo in the Fusion dimension, she tried as hard as she could to resist, but the parasite had a strong control over her. When she saw Yugo look at her with joy, she actually managed to regain control, but only for a few seconds as it quickly took command again.

"Now, when Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attacks a level 5 or higher monster, he gains that monsters attack! So, my dragon will attack your Chidori! Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!"

Crystal Wing's attack went up as it attacked the monster, dropping Crow's life points to zero.

"And the winner is Yugo Tsubasa!"

The crowd exploded as Rin rushed down to congradulate her best friend as Crow walked up to Yugo and shook his hand.

"Good duel man," Yugo said.

"Same to you, and I see someone else wants to congradulate you," Crow said.

Yugo turned and saw his best friend/sister-figure/mother-figure/secret crush, Rin Yamakaze.

"Yugo!"

"Rin!"

They ran to each other, ready to hug each other. Only for Yugo to get ambushed by a ton of reporters, asking him questions and really making him unconfortable. Rin saw how this was making him feel, and stepped in.

"Yugo's not taking interviews right now," Rin said. "So please let him be."

However they weren't doing it, and upped the questions, this time focusing on Yugo and Rin's relationship, including asking if they were an item.

"Yugo, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah. Hey, is that Yusei and Akiza Fudo?" The reporters turned to where Yugo pointed, only to see nothing. "Let's go!"

They quickly mounted their runner before riding off. They finally stopped after 20 minutes.

"That was exhausting," Yugo said, spreading his arms out to Rin.

"Yeah, moment's kinda over. You can make up for it if yu-go get me some ice cream."

"I missed those jokes. Let's do it."

So Yugo got two ice cream cones, banana for him and mint for Rin. As they finished their ice cream, they noticed news crews coming.

"Oh, seriously, can't we even enjoy our ice cream anymore?" Rin asked as they tried to ride off again, only for them to block their path. "Fine, we'll answer ten questions, but after that, we're gone."

So they asked their questions, and they decided to go to Satelite. Once they arrived at the garage, Yugo collapsed on the couch.

"Man, that was exhausting."

"And you smell. So why don't yu-go take a shower?" They both laughed at that joke. "But seriously, you smell worse than the parasite after Yuya used Zarc's power to burn the parasites out of our brains. Get in the shower or take a bath."

Yugo went to do so as Rin sighed. She missed just being with Yugo. She enjoyed time with friends, but wished for more time with her banana. As she wondered what to do, she saw her bracelet glow red before her eyes glowed pink as she gained a sultry smile.

"I think it's time to make us official."

As she said this, she went to the closet, finding something to wear for her fun with her dragon boy.

10 minutes later, Yugo walked out of the bathroom wearing a plain white t-shirt and boxers.

"Man, that was good!" Yugo said. Rin had seen him in just his underwear before, so it was fine. However, he noticed Rin wasn't in the main area. "Rin? Rin!"

Yugo started to go into a panic. After losing his not-so-secret crush for so long, he couldn't bear to be apart and even though Zarc was no longer an issue, was sure he'd go beserk if she was kidnapped again.

"Yu~go, this way!" Rin called, causing Yugo to sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness Rin's okay, but what was with that tone?"

Yugo went to his room, and was shocked at what he saw. Rin was dressed up as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. The flaps on the dragon's waist turned into a skirt, with the wings held by a small bikini top that barely covered her nipples. And like his dragon's wings, the clothing was transparant, letting him see everything even though it was covered.

"Before that creepy doctor put the parasite in my head, I kept thinking about you, where you were, what you were doing, everything we've ever gone through. And through it all, one thing kept repeating, you're my world. So let's have some fun with me as your dragon. What do you say?"

All Yugo did to answer was tackle Rin in a massive kiss. All they ever did before was hug, but they never kissed. They thought about it, but never did it. About ten minutes later, they broke the kiss with a thin trail of saliva connecting them.

"I'll take that as a yes. Looks like this part of you is eager too." Rin said this last part as she started rubbing Yugo's bulge. "Why don't you get that suit off?"

Yugo wasted no time, taking his riding suit off before tackling her, mauling the verdette's boobs, making her moan as his hands groped her and his mouth practically gobbled her boobs.

"You sure like my boobs, don't you Yugo?"

Yugo simply increased his assualt. While they were each a part of the same person, Rin's breasts were bigger than the other girls by one or two sizes. After a few minutes, Rin pushed Yugo off before pinning him down as her eyes held a predatory glare.

"If you like my boobs so much, Yugo, then you'll love this."

Rin turned around before wrapping her boobs around his member, earning a moan from the banana-haired dragon boy before she put her mouth on the head. Yugo saw Rin's wet pussy above his head, grabbing her butt before diving into her pussy, making her moan as he ate her out. This went on for another 20 minutes before they came together. Then Rin laid back, spreading her legs as she showed her pussy.

"I know this can't be enough, so why don't yu-go on and take my virginity?"

Yugo jumped her, thrusting his cock in her pussy, waiting a minute for her to adjust before thrusting into her like a jackhammer while he used his mouth and hands on her boobs again. They didn't know why, but Yugo felt like three pussies were squeezing his cock while Rin somehow felt like three cocks were bashing her insides. After a few minutes, they came together, Rin moaning as she felt his semen enter her pussy.

"Thank goodness it's my safe day. Now..." Still inside him, Rin sat up before pushing Yugo down. "My turn on top."

Rin started thrusting her hips up and down, moaning as Yugo felt like he could burst at any moment.

"Rin, I'm about to...!"

"Me too, let's do it together!"

Yugo sat up, hugging Rin and kissing her as they timed their thrusts together, cumming at the same time. Rin collapsed and was out of breath.

"That was great, wasn't it Yugo?"

Then she felt rope on her wrists and ankles. She looked and saw she was bound before Yugo jumped on top of her.

"We're not done, Rin. I been holding my urges in for years, and I'm gonna go till we both pass out."

Rin smiled as sounds of sex filled the home all day and night.

* * *

how'd you like that huh? the orgasms happened around the same time as the standard and xyz couples came. XBrain130 is gonna do Yuri and Celina. when I don't know. hope you like.


End file.
